1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing, and relates more particularly to a method of producing an enhanced painted appearance on a fibrous material.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of printing are available for various advertising and promotional purposes, whether printing a printed indicia on canvas, paper, cloth, or other substances. An attractive and visually stimulating printing on a promotion or advertisement can often be essential in developing awareness for the subject matter that is being advertised or promoted.
For example, screen printing is a printing technique involving the passage of printing medium, such as ink, through a web or fabric, which has been stretched on a frame, to which a refined form of stencil has been applied. The stencil openings determine the form and dimensions of the imprint thus produced.
Also, for example, lithographic printing is a process in which the printing and non-printing surfaces are on the same plane and the substrate makes contact with the whole surface. The printing part of the surface is treated to receive and transmit ink to the paper, usually via a blanket, and the non-printing surface is treated to attract water and thus rejects ink from the ink roller, which touches the surface.
Also, for example, chromographic printing is a process in which a polished section is placed in contact with photographic paper, a current is passed, and ions migrating to the paper are developed so as to produce a color print suitable for microscrutiny. Chromographic printing resembles sulfur printing.